


Return the Favor

by TimmyJaybird



Series: Death of a Bachelor [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, M/M, bottom!jason, the smut everyone asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim cares about the fact that his boyfriend- and boy, it's weird to say <i>boyfriend</i>- is making him dinner. He definitely does. But it's been a month now, and there's plenty of other things on his mind now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return the Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this final DoaB fic written guys, thanks for hanging on so patiently <3

Tim laughed, leaning back against Jason as his boyfriend covered his hand, gripped around the handle to a pan. “It’s not hard,” Jason said, his voice tickling Tim’s ear as he leaned over to speak to him. “Just move it a little like this.” Jason guided him in jostling the pan, the vegetables that were simmering in it moving, flipping.

“The moment you let go,” Tim whispered, “is the moment it somehow all bursts into flame.”

Jason chuckled, nuzzled Tim’s hair, and Tim sighed, wanted to turn around and say _forget dinner_ , and kiss Jason breathless. He’d only been home a few days, and until now, he hadn’t been able to have more than a conversation with his boyfriend.

The whole _month_ had been like that. Texts and short conversations when possible- but Tim had been busy with the Titans, and when he came back, it seemed only for a day or two. Red Robin made an appearance, and then he was back to the Titans.

They’d squeezed a _single_ coffee date in that mess, at the same cafe they’d gone to, a few days after the expo. Tim liked the joke it was their second date- and Jason didn’t correct him. If anything, he smiled more.

He wanted to call the table- which had been the same as the first visit- _their spot_.

He was a sweetheart, a walking cliche- and Tim couldn’t _stand_ how happy it made him. How much he liked the way Jason had smiled across the table at him.

And as nice as this was, the fact that Tim planned to stay a few more days, that he had walked into his apartment there was Jason, making him dinner _again_ -

He was still restless.

Tim managed to turn, hook his arms up around Jason’s neck and kissed the corner of his mouth. When his boyfriend didn’t push him away, Tim moved to kiss him fully, sucked on his bottom lip until one of Jason’s hands squeezed his hips, his boyfriend chuckling into his mouth.

“Maybe not the best place,” Jason teased, turning slightly to angle Tim _away_ from the stove. He reached out, turned the burner off, as Tim eased his mouth down Jason’s jaw, onto his neck. His boyfriend sighed, tipping his head back slightly, and Tim licked at his pulse, pressed up close until there wasn’t any space between them. “You’re- making it hard to finish dinner.”

“Really? That’s all I’m making hard?” Jason’s cheeks tinged over that, before he started laughing- to the point that Tim sighed, rested his forehead against Jason’s collar bone and gave up. “Lame, right?” he mumbled, and he felt one of Jason’s hands rubbing along his spine.

“Sorry Timbo, but a _little_.” Tim sighed- before he felt Jason suddenly grabbing his hips and hoisting him up. He tossed Tim over his shoulder, turning away from the cooling stove, as Tim frantically grasped at the back of Jason’s shirt, laughing.

“What’re you doing?” he asked, as Jason walked out of the kitchen. One of his hands was grasping at Tim’s thigh, to steady him- but the other moved up, grasped his ass- and Tim gasped, squirmed, sucking on his bottom lip, because Jason’s hands felt _good_ -

And maybe he’d been thinking about it a lot, lately. What they’d feel like. What _Jason_ would feel like.

“Just because the line was lame,” Jason reasoned, stepping into Tim’s bedroom, “Doesn’t mean it didn’t get your point across.” He laid Tim down on his bed, so gently Tim felt like he was something _precious_ , and nuzzled beneath his chin, into the warm, tender flesh of his neck. Jason kissed his throat once. “Unless I’m misreading you?”

And he _wasn’t_ was the thing. Tim liked that they’d fallen into this by accident, he liked that there had been _dates_ before they really _became_ something-

He liked that they’d had some time to wrap their minds around a relationship before he thought too much about what it might be like to tangle himself up in Jason- but now, _now_ -

“You’re reading me loud and clear,” Tim offered, as Jason lifted his head. Tim reached up, stroked his cheek, flashed him a soft, sweet smile. “Your thoughts?”

Because it was all about communication- and Tim kept telling himself that. Kept telling himself that was how this would work. Poor communication had them dancing around their desires long enough- he didn’t have time or patience for it now.

Jason smiled, crawled onto the bed- right over Tim, boxing him in but making him feel so _secure_. He leaned down, kissed Tim’s neck again, as Tim tipped his head back, let his eyes fall shut. “That I would’ve liked to have pinned you against your apartment door the moment you walked through it,” he admitted, nipping at Tim’s jaw. Tim shivered, and Jason turned, sucked on his earlobe, pinned it between his teeth and Tim reached up, clutched at his shoulders. “You’re so _pretty_ Tim,” he breathed, and Tim smirked, tightened his hold on Jason’s shoulders and was flipping them- reminding Jason for a moment, as his back was pressed against the mattress, that Tim packed so much _power_ in that compact body.

Tim straddled him, found Jason’s mouth and kissed him. It was sloppy, the kind that lacked any real coordination, was all Tim just wanting to get close, get inside- was all Jason wanting him to have those things. Tim slipped his hand up beneath Jason’s tshirt, slid it up along his abs to his chest, fingers rubbing over one pierced nipple. Jason gasped into his mouth, hips bucking out of instinct, and Tim nearly choked over it all.

He pulled from Jason’s mouth, shoved his shirt up and bowed over him, getting his mouth on one pink nipple, teasing his tongue over it, flicking warm flesh before rolling over it and the metal bar through it. Jason groaned, tipped his head back, as Tim sucked gently for a moment before he pulled off, reaching over to pinch the other one.

“Like that?” he asked, and god, was that his voice? Was that breathy sound coming from him?

Jason swallowed thickly, nodding. “Yeah,” he whispered, and Tim smiled, leaned back down to tease his other nipple. Jason arched slightly, got one hand in Tim’s hair, tangled it around his fingers and tugged. Tim groaned, spoke into his skin, his tongue teasing metal as he formed the word _harder_. Jason obliged, tugging harder, and Tim dug his hips down, grinding into Jason-

Could feel the hardened shape of his cock, through his jeans. And god it made him _dizzy_. He straightened up, shoved more at Jason’s shirt, until his boyfriend- and _that_ word still made Tim dizzy too- was sitting up, tugging it off his body and tossing it away carelessly. He wrapped his arms around Tim after he did, tugging him in for another kiss, as Tim squirmed in his lap, kept running his hands along Jason’s chest, his shoulders, his biceps-

There was so much _muscle_ beneath scarred, tanned skin. Jason was like a rock and it made Tim sure he’d never know how to properly _breathe_ around this man. “You’re so hot,” Tim whispered, and Jason broke the kiss to laugh, to tip his head back. Tim pouted, color rising in his cheeks, a mingling of embarrassment and excitement. “ _What_?”

“You’re ridiculous,” Jason offered, letting a hand slide down Tim’s back to grasp at his ass. “And not very smooth.”

Tim laughed, the sound ending in a gasp as Jason squeezed the flesh. “Never claimed to be,” Tim admitted, as Jason’s hands skimmed around his body, reached for the fastening of his jeans and worked them open. Tim sucked on his tongue as Jason eased them down, slightly, dragged his fingers along the waistband of Tim’s underwear. Tim managed enough sense to start working the buttons of his shirt open, letting it fall off his shoulders, catch by his elbows, as Jason eased a hand into his jeans, palmed him through his underwear.

Another catch of breath, and Jason leaned in, kissed beneath Tim’s collar bone, down his chest, finding old scars and dragging his tongue along them, as he squeezed the shape of Tim’s quickly hardening cock. Tim shivered, dropped his head back, pushed his hips towards Jason, wanted to whine and squirm and _demand_.

“Talk to me babygirl,” Jason whispered, rubbing his thumb along the growing damp patch of fabric over the head of Tim’s cock. “Tell me what you want. What you like. I want you to feel good.”

“I like _you_ ,” Tim managed, finally losing his shirt completely. It clung to the edge of the bed. That had Jason chuckling, and Tim reached down, grasped at Jason’s wrist to still his movements. Too afraid he’d be too worked up, he’d lose himself before they got anywhere at all, if he didn’t get a chance to just touch instead of _be_ touched. “I wanna see you.”

Jason licked his lips. “Yeah?” Tim nodded, pushed Jason’s hands away and climbed out of his lap. Jason pulled himself up from the bed, reaching down to pop open the button of his jeans- and Tim swore it took a thousand _years_ for him to pull them down his thick thighs, let them drop to the floor. Tim shifted onto his hands and knees, crawled forward and snagged a kiss to one of Jason’s thighs, moving slowly towards the inside. “Tim?” Jason whispered- but shifted, spreading his legs slightly, so Tim could lick at an old scar, before he sucked at the shockingly tender skin, had Jason _mewling_.

Tim had never in his life thought he’d hear _Jason_ make that sort of sound. He balanced on one hand, reached up to clutch at his thigh, felt the muscles flexing beneath his skin as Tim nuzzled, kissed higher, hit the hem of Jason’s boxer briefs and dragged his nose along it, pushing it up slightly. Jason exhaled, heavy, reaching down to pet Tim’s hair very gently, as Tim moved more to his knees, got his other hand on Jason’s other thigh and held on for balance, as he turned his head, kissed the other- nipped at the skin and felt Jason quiver.

He was committing this, to memory. All the little places Jason liked to be touched. He knew it would take so many days, nights, moments, to learn _all_ of them- but he looked forward to that. Looked forward the each moment being different, and then when they _weren’t_ , he looked forward to knowing Jason better than he knew the scars on his own body.

Tim lifted his head, turned and nuzzled against the soft cotton of Jason’s underwear, lips moving along his clothed cock. Jason’s breath shuddered out, the hand in Tim’s hair tightening, as Tim pressed lazy, open mouthed kisses up along him. He opened his mouth, glanced up at Jason and sucked on the head gently, watched his boyfriend’s eyelids flutter, before he reached up, got a hand in the waistband of his underwear and tugged it down. It took a bit of Jason’s help, but eventually they rested beneath the swell of his ass, and Tim could get properly on his knees, get one hand around Jason’s cock, the other cupping his balls, Tim _whimpering_ over the heat of Jason’s skin.

He was like a fire. Tim wanted it to consume him.

He licked up along Jason’s abs, liked the fine dark hair that lead to the base of his cock, liked every bit of hard muscle, scarred skin, every curve and dip and plane. Jason’s breath was coming faster, as Tim began stroking slowly, his own cock _aching_. Jason was thick- and maybe somewhere Tim had a joke about his thighs and his cock, but in that moment he swore he was at _zero_ mental capacity.

Jason Todd was panting for him. Jason Todd was mostly naked in his room _and it was all for him_.

“Tim,” he breathed, as Tim’s hand continued to stroke, the other giving his balls a gentle squeeze before moving back to his thighs, tracing scars and the hard lines of muscle. “God, babe-”

Tim smiled, kissed below the hollow of his ribs, stared up at Jason, caught those steel-like eyes. That perfect grey that made Tim think of storm clouds and gun-metal and concrete. That made him feel utterly undone and yet, like he was the center of the world, the universe- existence, itself.

Tim eased back down, held Jason’s cock steady, and wrapped his lips around the head. He sucked gently, his tongue rolling over the head to tease his slit, and Jason shook again, got both his hands in Tim’s hair and tugged tightly. Tim groaned, but _liked_ it, liked the way Jason’s fingers tangled perfectly down to his scalp. He eased further down, tried to breath through his nose and keep himself steady.

It had been a long time since he’d done this- done any of this. Dating had fallen away from him, and sex- well, it had fallen _further_. But judging from the noises Jason was making, these sweet moans and groans and even the occasional _whine_ , Tim was doing alright, was holding his own as he eased his mouth up and down half of his shaft, his hand making up for what didn’t fit.

“I...I wish you could see yourself,” Jason managed, and when Tim dared to glance up, Jason was _watching him_. Tim pulled off, his lips wet, slightly swollen, extra pink- while his hand took over stroking, moving quicker.

“Yeah? I look good?” Jason swallowed thickly, nodded, and Tim smiled, leaned back in to sucked at the bundle of nerves beneath Jason’s cockhead, before he took him in again, trying to keep up with the new rhythm his hand had set. Jason gasped, hips jerking forward- and Tim choked, pulled off and coughed, turning away, cheeks flushing.

“Sorry,” Jason whispered, bending over to cup Tim’s cheeks, disrupting his strokes, as his thumbs rubbed gently along Tim’s cheek bones. “You okay babygirl?”

Tim nodded, wiped his mouth along the back of his hand, as Jason straightened him up, before he let go of Tim, dropped down to his knees in front of the bed, grasped at Tim’s hips and got him the shuffle closer. “What are you doing?” Tim asked, and Jason smiled up at him, hooking his fingers beneath the waistband of Tim’s underwear. He tugged them, and his jeans, down, until the clung half way down his thighs.

“Returning the favor.” Jason held Tim by his hips, leaned in- and didn’t give Tim a moment to brace himself, before he had held his cock in his mouth, and Tim was shouting, eyes going wide.

“Fuck, _fuck_!” Tim trembled, got his hands in Jason’s hair and held him steady as he eased back, thrust forward over his tongue. Jason, to his credit, didn’t gag, simply squeezed Tim’s hips reassuringly, urged his boyfriend on with the sort of broken moan that had Tim swear he was three seconds from orgasm. “You… could kill me,” Tim whispered, blunt nails dragging along Jason’s scalp as he worked his hands back, along his head.

“Not yet,” Jason whispered, pulling off his cock to glance up at him. He held Tim’s glance as his tongue rolled out, teased beneath the head of his cock. “Unless you want it to end like this?”

“What… were you thinking?” Tim could barely breathe- wasn’t sure if he wanted Jason to just get his mouth back on him, to let him come so he could _think_ \- or if he wanted more…

“Whatever you want, babygirl,” Jason whispered, moving in to kiss Tim’s hip now. “Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“I’m comfortable with _you_.” And it was _true_. Tim was safe, secure, comfortable around Jason- like he never thought he would be. He _trusted_ him.

“Have you...done this before?” Jason glanced up, before he pulled away, slowly stood, took a moment to completely tug his underwear off- and god, he was stark naked, right in front of Tim-

And he was so damn gorgeous there simply weren’t words.

Tim nodded, but then, “It’s been a while, though.” Jason leaned over, cupped his cheeks again and kissed him, slow and sweet.

“Me too,” he admitted with a bit of a chuckle, and Tim smiled.

“Get back on the bed.” Tim pulled away, took the time to squirm out of his jeans and underwear, tossing them away, as Jason crawled back onto the bed- splayed out so that he slid one leg along each side of Tim. Tim swallowed thickly at the implication, his stomach twisting, flipping. “I dunno if I wanna ask you to fuck me, or beg you to let me fuck you,” Tim admitted, his eyes going large, dark- hazy and needy, and if he could see the way Jason’s insides twisted over it, he’d probably lose his mind.

Jason laughed, reached out for Tim and tugged him down to kiss him. He pinned Tim against him, hooked one powerful leg over his to keep him steady, as he rolled his hips up, gave Tim the sort of friction that had him leaking precum all over Jason’s belly. “Either is fantastic in my world,” Jason admitted, before he tugged at Tim’s lower lip with his teeth. Tim moaned, chose to chase Jason’s mouth for another kiss, as he reached for his nightstand blindly, feeling around until he could get it open, and then again, once inside.

Jason was running his hands along his sides, when Tim finally curled his hand around his lube. He gave a little surprised laugh, pulling away from Jason to sit up more, holding it, popping the cap open-

And then, glancing down at his boyfriend, “Can I…” he trailed off, but Jason only grinned, gave him a nod, and Tim sighed.

He was pouring some onto his fingers, as Jason added with a smug, playful smile, “Show me what you’ve got, Replacement.”

Tim grinned, tossed the lube down into the sheets, and reached between he and Jason, let his hand slid against his ass. He pressed his fingers between the firm flesh, applied pressure against Jason’s hole as he rubbed some of the lube onto it- and watched that smug smile falter, being to fall away, Jason’s eyes going back to this needy spiral sort of storm that had Tim feeling hot all over.

Tim sucked on his own tongue, pushed a single finger into Jason’s body. His boyfriend stayed relaxed, though as he exhaled, there was a whine at the end, and Tim leaned over him, kissed the corner of his mouth. “Okay?” Jason nodded, turned and nipped at Tim’s lower lip, before kissing him slowly as Tim worked his one finger slowly in and out of Jason’s body.

Tim added a second, when he felt sure Jason would stay relaxed, loved the way he moaned into his mouth, the fact that his thighs spread wider. Tim pushed his tongue past Jason’s lips, mimicked the motion of his fingers, and got blunt nails digging into the scars on his back for it, as Jason clutched onto him like he was falling away from the world.

Tim had done this to himself plenty of times, but it had been long enough since he’d done it with another person- and he could admit he wasn’t so sure, as he curled his fingers, pressed along inner muscles, searching for-

His thoughts cut off when Jason’s hips bucked, the kiss breaking as his boyfriend tipped his head back. Tim smiled, asked- maybe too excitedly- “That okay?”

Jason laughed, breathy and a little needy, as he rolled his hips, trying to get Tim to move again. “Yeah babygirl,” he whispered, “Better if you’d do it again.”

Tim blushed, curled his fingers again, watched Jason’s eyelids flutter. He kept teasing that spot, until Jason was gasping, whining as he reached down, grasped at Tim’s wrist, bending himself so his cock was rubbing against his abs.

“Stop teasing me,” Jason warned, this playful fight in him, and Tim grinned, wicked and excited, and pecked his lips.

“What else should I do then?”

Jason’s eyes flashed. “You’re the devil,” he breathed, before kissing Tim. “And,” he added, between kisses, “you should just fuck me. Don’t make me beg.”

Tim shivered, felt Jason digging his fingers into his back again. He nodded- and, as sweet as it might be to hear Jason beg, there would be other times- and right now, he didn’t _want_ that. He just wanted Jason to feel good. _He_ just wanted to feel good.

Tim found the lube again, as Jason shifted some of the pillows around, propping himself up more. Tim poured a generous amount into his palm, stroking it along his cock. “How… how do you wanna do this?”

Jason flashed him a smile. “I like being on my back,” he admitted, “Like seeing you.” Tim nodded- spread Jason’s thighs more, one hand grasping the base of his cock, while the other pushed at the inside of one of Jason’s thighs. Tim took a deep breath, steadied himself, before he pressed the head of his cock against Jason’s hole. Another breath, and he was easing forward, pushing until he felt Jason’s body giving, and he was sliding inside-

Tim saw white for a moment, felt Jason tremble as inch by inch sank into him- had to bite at the inside of his cheek because he wanted to get himself in with a single, quick shove- because Jason’s was hot and tight and slick now, and Tim could barely breathe over it all.

“Fuck,” he mumbled, pulling his one hand back so that Jason’s ass could nestle perfectly into his pelvis. “Jason, babe… you feel…” Tim paused, licked his lips- didn’t even have a word. And Jason, he just smiled, rubbed his hands along the sheets. Nervous, almost.

Neither had lied. It had been a long time. Too long.

Tim pulled back, leaned forward until he was bowed over Jason, and Jason was leaning in to meet him, to kiss him as Tim thrust back into him. Jason gasped into it, clutched one hand at Tim’s shoulder, the other twisting in the sheets, as Tim found a rhythm, deep bust steady, slow rocks into Jason’s body. The kind that had Jason gasping between their kisses, had his hips rolling, trying to meet each of Tim’s movements.

“Timmy,” he whispered, spreading his thighs more, the hand on Tim’s shoulder moving, so his arm was hooked around both. “Timmy, babe- _harder_.” Tim swallowed thickly, pressed his forehead to Jason’s as he fucked into him harder, until Jason’s gasped breaths made his lips tingle- matched the feeling at the base of his spine.

He was almost embarrassed, over the fact that he was close. But Jason’s mouth earlier could have been enough- and getting to watch him, while he’s fucked him with his fingers- and now _this_.

Tim’s senses were in overdrive. Jason was so damn _hot_ around him, and each time he moaned, each breath followed by a whimper- he didn’t know what to do with himself.

“Jason,” he moaned, his hips rocking even faster now- and suddenly Jason was arching, was clutching onto him desperately, shouting.

“ _There_ ,” he gasped, “Tim, babygirl, _right there_.” Tim smiled, wicked and thrilled, thrusting harder, hitting Jason’s prostate with the sort of force that had Jason’s vision wavering, going to bright, glowing-hot star. He dug his nails into Tim, clung to him and nuzzled under his neck, gasped into his throat as he tried to reach down with one hand, wrap it around his own cock.

“C’mon Jason,” Tim whispered, trying to hide that his own thighs were trembling, that he was so close he wanted to scream. “I’ve got you. Feel good for me.” He got one arm around Jason, helping him to stay somewhat upright, as Jason stroked himself quickly. He had forgone rhythm entirely, was just chasing what he so desperately needed, as Tim continued to hold him, to let him cling, to fuck into him so sweetly.

“Fuck, Tim- Timmy I-” Jason trembled, nuzzled tighter to Tim’s throat, began nearly sobbing into his skin as his orgasm hit, his words dissolving, forgotten. He came with a rush to his head, left him dizzy and gasping into Tim’s skin, as Tim groaned, eyes nearly rolling. He squeezed them shut, felt heat and water prickling at the edges, as he fucked Jason right through his orgasm, beyond it- until Jason was shuddering and pliant and hot-

And Tim was gone. Was clutching tighter to Jason, his hips jerking forward- stilling as his cock pulsed inside his boyfriend. Jason let out a whine, the sound dissolving to a moan, and he dragged his mouth along Tim’s pulse as Tim was gasping, mouth falling open.

Tim swore he must have launched himself up into the heavens, wasn’t sure if he was gone a minute or ten years- only came to when Jason’s hand began to loosen its hold on his back- when his boyfriend finally flopped back down into the pillows, still panting. Tim eased back- gasped when he pulled from Jason’s body, lost that heat and that perfect pressure, before he maneuvered over one thigh and collapsed himself, staring up a the ceiling.

“That,” he whispered, felt Jason’s hand finding his, their fingers tangling together. “Holy crap.”

Jason laughed, arching a little. He was sweaty, sticky- and Tim couldn’t imagine it was _comfortable_ , but he seemed alright with it, for the moment. He lifted one arm, nodded towards the space, and Tim turned, curled up into him, kissed his chest softly.

“I think we agree,” Jason offered, giving Tim an affectionate squeeze. Tim smiled, nuzzled into Jason’ sliding his arm up over his waist.

“Can we do it again later?” Tim blurted out, and Jason lifted his head, stared down at him. Tim blushed, pressed his forehead to Jason’s chest, trying to hide his cheeks- and god, what a stupid thing to-

“Hell yes,” Jason said, “but I’m fucking you, okay?”

Tim laughed. “Okay,” he said, “I think switching it up is fair.” Jason smiled, and Tim leaned over him, pecked his lips. Jason caught the back of his head, held him close and dragged it out, turned it into something slow and lazy, affectionate.

“You know,” Jason mumbled into Tim’s mouth, “Dinner might be a lost cause now.”

Tim giggled. “I have a microwave, Jason.” Jason pulled back, frowned.

“ _It is not the same_.”

Another fit of giggles, and Tim pushed himself up fully, crawled so that he was straddling Jason. He dug his hands into the pillows, let the ends of his hair tickle his boyfriend’s cheeks, as he kissed him again, this time rocking back as he did so, grinding into Jason in this slow, torturous way. Jason groaned, pushed up- and Tim smirked into the kiss.

“Really broken up about it?” Tim asked, and Jason hummed, before he reached up, cupped Tim’s cheeks.

“Not if you kiss me again,” he reasoned, and Tim smiled.

Oh, that he could do. That, he could do all night long.

**Author's Note:**

> I never see actual bottom!Jason in JayTim (I know, I normally write _topping from the bottom_ Tim), and just really felt like we needed to switch it up.


End file.
